


in the chase there, as I flew

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "You can't be serious.""I am perfectly serious," Hannibal said. Will let out his breath in a huff. "You're just going to sit there and watch me…"Hannibal nodded. "Yes."Will swallowed. "Give them to me," he said.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Kudos: 57





	in the chase there, as I flew

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day five, masturbation. Set during one of those dick appointments…

Will arrived at Hannibal's that day feeling on edge and full of nervous energy. He needed Hannibal - he needed anything Hannibal would give him. He had a pretty good idea what Hannibal might have in mind - earlier that day, Hannibal had sent him a text reading only "prepare yourself" and Will swallowed, knowing exactly what that meant. 

He started the recording and laid down on his bed as he fingered himself open, not bothering to muffle the needy sounds spilling from his mouth. Then, he fit the plug Hannibal had gifted him the week before inside him, moaning as it slid in place with a squelch. Now, he waited outside Hannibal's office, ready to shake out of his skin with anticipation.

"Will," Hannibal said when he opened the door at precisely 7:30. "Do come in."

Will gave him a tense smile and brushed past him, his hands flexing and unflexing at his sides. He saw Hannibal take note of the movement and clenched his hands into fists, fighting for control.

Hannibal smiled. "Have you been good for me today?" he asked. He seemed perfectly pressed and controlled as ever, but Will saw the flare of his nostrils and the darkening of his eyes and he knew better. He let out a slow breath, relaxing into the knowledge that Hannibal wanted this as much as he did.

"Yes," he said, smirking as he stepped closer. "Did you see the recording?"

Hannibal closed his eyes briefly and stepped forward, leaning in to inhale Will's scent. A faint smile curved his lips and he reached for Will's shirt, undoing his buttons one by one. "No," he told Will softly. "I've been saving it. I told you, I always have a plan."

Hannibal reached for Will's belt, and Will bit down on his lip, trusting himself not to moan. "Tell me about these plans," he said as Hannibal pulled down his zipper, the sound loud in Will's ears.

Hannibal hummed as he knelt at Will's feet, removing his shoes and socks with care. "What would be the fun in that?" he asked. "Part of you likes not knowing the game ahead of time, I think. 

It's part of the thrill, never knowing what I will ask of you next. It's why you want this. It's why you need this." He looked up at Will. "Tell me I'm wrong," Hannibal said as he helped Will out of his jeans and his boxers, freeing his cock, already hard and leaking. 

Will closed his eyes. "You're not wrong," he admitted, and Hannibal merely nodded in response, his gaze never leaving Will's.

"Take off your shirt, please," he said, "and lie back on the lounge."

Will swallowed, his throat tight. He let his shirt slip to the floor and turned, feeling the heat of Hannibal's gaze on him as he went. He arranged himself on the lounge, his feet flat against the cushions and his legs spread wide as he laid back.  He felt the burn of the plug inside him with every slight movement, and he breathed through it, relishing in it. He didn't know what Hannibal would ask him to do next, but he knew it would be worth it.

A few moments later, Hannibal returned with a tube of lube in his hand and a sizable bright red dildo. His eyes were full of purpose as he looked at Will, and Will felt himself flush.

"You can't be serious."

"I am perfectly serious," Hannibal said. Will let out his breath in a huff. "You're just going to sit there and watch me…"

Hannibal nodded. "Yes."

Will swallowed. "Give them to me," he said.

Hannibal set the toy and the lube down at Will's hip and sat down in a chair beside him. His eyes were calculating as he studied Will's naked form, and Will wondered not for the first time what could be going through his mind. It was something, to be the focus of Hannibal's undivided attention.

Will breathed deeply as he waited for Hannibal's instructions. His cock lay hard and flushed against his stomach, but he felt no urge to reach for it. This should be uncomfortable, he thought, but his mind was blissfully blank and peaceful. He only had to wait, and Hannibal would tell him what to do. There was something intoxicating in the knowledge. 

"Take the plug out," Hannibal told him, "and begin opening yourself up."

Will did as he was told, arching his hips slightly as he removed the plug with a slick squelch. He slicked up the dildo with lube and breathed out as he guided it inside. 

"Not too deep at first," Hannibal told him. "I want you to feel the stretch and burn of it. I want you to imagine how it would feel if it were me inside you."

Will whined, he couldn't help it. "Fuck," he said, rocking his hips against the toy. "Fuck, I want that. Are you ever going to…"

"All in good time," Hannibal said, and Will thought his voice sounded a little unsteady. In all this time, Hannibal had not once touched Will. They hadn't fucked - they had never even kissed. Will wanted it all, and he wasn't quite sure what Hannibal wanted, but he thought Hannibal wanted everything that he did, too. "Please," he begged, desperate for more, "Hannibal…"

Hannibal leaned back in his chair, palming his erection through his pants. "Fuck yourself harder," he said, and Will complied eagerly, sinking his hips down on the dildo with a low moan of satisfaction. "Beautiful," Hannibal said, "you really should see yourself like this, Will."

Will huffed a laugh. "I can imagine. Hannibal, please, I'm so close…"

"Touch yourself," Hannibal said as he did the same, drawing his own cock out of his pants and jerking himself off frantically. "Come for me, Will."

Will took himself in hand and didn't hold back. With the toy deep inside him, his thumb brushed against the head of his cock and he came with a cry. Hannibal followed moments later, spilling over his hand, and he slumped back in the chair, both of them panting and breathless.

"Fuck," Will said, and Hannibal laughed, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Was it good for you?" he asked, and Will fought the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

All in good time, Hannibal had said, and Will believed it would happen.

"Yeah," he said, smiling wide. "It was good."

  


***

E N D

***

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title once again from a Hozier lyric, because apparently I'm in a mood...


End file.
